


The Giant's Blessing

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Delta Episode, Gen, Houen-chichou | Hoenn, Legends, Love Story, Mythology - Freeform, draconids, lorekeepers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: The draconids say a giant blessed the lineage of the lorekeepers...





	The Giant's Blessing

Back in the days of old when Rayquazza had saved all of Hoenn from devastation, Kira, lorekeeper of the Draconid clan was riding on her salamance through the Jagged Path when there came a cry for help. She turned and braved her way towards the fiery peak of Mount Chimney. There, drowning in one of the many pools of lava, was a giant of a man. He struggled to remain afloat and swim his way towards the rocks, his burnt arms flailing about like a Magikarp’s pitiful attack. Kira, lorekeeper, acted fast. She and her salamance descended and she grabbed onto his hand. With all their might, Kira and her salamance pulled. And they pulled, and pulled, until the giant of a man surfaced at last. Kira and her salamance then flew towards their village with the giant in tow.

For four days and four nights, Kira tended to the giant who barely managed to fit in her bed. She cleaned and bandaged his wounds, rubbed rawst ointment on his cracked and peeling skin, and prayed to Rayquazza that he would survive. And after four days and four nights, the giant of a man awoke. With a grin, and with a strange lilt in his voice unknown to the people of Hoenn, he thanked Kira for saving his life and told her that he wanted to pay that kindness in return. 

_You do not need to repay me. It is my duty as a lorekeeper and a human to watch over my fellow living beings. You, giant, should rest._ She informed him. 

Kira asked for his name. The giant told her that he cast aside his name a long time ago. He was a wanderer, forever cursed to roam the lands in search of what was lost to him until he repaid for his crimes. And until then, he would go nameless. His sacrifice moved her. Gazing into his dark eyes, she reached out and took his hand.

_Giant, you must be lonely wandering the earth all by yourself. Why not you stay in the village until the fall? We are in desperate need of help. Before our Lord Rayquazza saved us, The Beast dried up the fields and rivers. The plants did not grow and the waters turned to steam. We starved. And though The Beast is gone, the plants still wilt, the soil is dry, and I fear our harvest will not be enough to feed us all. So I ask of you, will you help us dear giant?_

_Aye fair lady, I will_ The giant said. 

And so as soon as the giant healed, he began to work. With a great speed, he tilled the soil and seeded the fields. Lugged heavy vats to fill with water from the springs in the mountain to carry them back down without breaking a sweat. With single axe, felled hundreds of trees to make way for new fields. Scared off the wild pokemon that threatened to attack the village with his towering height alone. Within the passing months, the villagers accepted him as one of their own. They spent time with him as one might with a friend, looked to him for advice, included him in all accepts of their village life from the daily affairs to grand celebrations, and entrusted him to look over their children. The giant was the best thing to come to the village in years and no one felt it more than Kira. She and the giant had become close. They spent long hours conversing, teaching and learning from each other about their worlds, discussing anything that came to mind and listening closely to what the other said. They went on adventures on the back of her salamance and explored Hoenn together. Over time, she noticed a great change about him. His hair that had been singed, grew into long brown locks. His skin took on a healthy, rosy color. Muscles developed on his once haggard frame, and though the giant was a full grown man, he grew. He, in her eyes looked beautiful, and she realized that she was beginning to fall for him. And she suspected from every wink and smile, kiss on the hand, the way he strolled with her arm in arm, and his adoring gaze, that he was falling for her too. But as the heat turned cool, Kira realized that not much time was left for the two of them.

When harvest time came around, there were more crops picked than anyone could remember in their lifetime. A grand festival was held where the giant for all his hard work was made into a full fledged member of the Draconid clan. The village celebrated throughout the day and night. Special food was served, there was much music and dancing, and though Kira enjoyed herself, she felt a sinking feeling in her heart. She sunk off into the grove outside of the village to be alone but found that the giant noticed that something was wrong. 

_My dear Kira what troubles you?_ He questioned.

_I wish that you would not leave. You’ve been a blessing to our village. Without you, we wouldn’t have survived. Without you, I—_ She paused, with a flush creeping up her cheeks.

The giant stepped in. He reached out and cupped her cheek.

_Then come with me,_ he gently said. 

_I want to. But I have a duty to my people. I cannot just leave,_ Kira sadly said. _Oh how I wish we had more time! I will miss you greatly dear giant. More than you will ever know._

The giant gazed down at her, lingering on the red of her eyes that sparkled like rubies. 

_Kira I think I will miss you more. Before I met you, all I dwelled upon was on my grief and remorse, but these seven months with you, have taught me how to to lessen that grief by connecting to the world around me. I have learned to feel again, and thank to you Kira, I have learned to love again._

Kira’s eyes widened. She embraced him, feeling his heavy arms gently wrap around her.

_I love you,_ Kira whispered.

_I love you too._

Kira balanced on the tip of her toes to meet the giant halfway. He leaned down and kissed her. And she clung to him, kissing him with a passion that she had not felt before until they both fell to the ground. And under the light of the full moon in the depths of the grove, they made love. They awoke together at dawn, by each other’s side, feeling whole and at peace as they watched the sun rise. 

The giant soon left the village to continue his wandering. Kira would then give birth to his children which she named Aster and Zinnia. These children who became lorekeepers themselves were blessed by their father with the gift of a long lived life. They lived for over a hundred years. The same happened to their children, their children’s children, and all the descendants that came after. And so thanks to the wandering giant, the lorekeepers are blessed and blessed they will be forever more.


End file.
